


Hamilton 30 Day Challenge

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 16,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.





	1. Favorite Character

John woke up and started his day like any other, cooking breakfast for his family, then getting ready for school and driving himself there. When he got there, he met up with his two friends, Hercules Mulligan and Lafayette. “Hey guys!”

Laf smiled at him. “Hello!”

Herc waved. “Hey, Jack.”

He sat with them and Laf suddenly remembered something. “Oh! Guys!”

“Yeah?”

“What’s up?”

“I hope you don’t mind, but I asked my new brother to join us here!” Laf was adopted, so this didn’t particularly surprise Herc or John.

“Yeah, of course that’s fine,” John smiled.

Herc was a bit more hesitant. “I don’t know.. Are you sure he’d be okay with.. This?” he asked, gesturing at the arm that he held around Lafayette’s waist.

Laf nodded and leaned against him. “Of course. I told him all about you and I. And, besides, he’s bi, like you.” He kissed Herc’s cheek, which seemed to calm him down.

“Okay. I’m not against it.”

Laf smiled. A minute or so later, He got up and hugged a kid maybe six inches shorter than him, speaking to him in rapid French. That wasn’t the weird part. Laf was like that with most people. The weird part was when he started speaking it back. John chuckled as he watched the interaction. Maybe now he wouldn’t be hounding him and Herc about learning French now. When Lafayette finally let him go, they both sat at the table.

“Okay. Everybody, this is my brother, Alexander.”

John looked up at him and his heart stopped. This guy was hot. Luckily, nobody noticed his pause before he held out his hand with a smile. “John Laurens, in the place to be.”

The other smiled and shook his hand. “Alexander Hamilton- er.. Washington.”

“Hercules Mulligan, though, from what I heard, I need no introduction.”

Alex chuckled lightly and John melted into a puddle of gay. The things this boy was already doing to him were awful and he loved it. Unfortunately, all good things had to come to an end and the bell rang for class, something that John, unfortunately, had none of with Alexander. After all, the other not only took classes that were advanced, but was in a grade above him. Smart and cute… And bi… No, this was his best friend’s brother. And he’d just met him that day. It wouldn’t be right. … Right?..The thought haunted him all day and he didn’t realize that he was walking right into the biggest jerk in school, Charles Lee, until his books were all over the floor.

“Hey!”

Lee simply shrugged. “Watch where you’re going and maybe you wouldn’t have dropped your books, fag.”

John grabbed his arm and spun him around. “Say that to my face, asshat.” Before either could do anything too brash, they were pulled apart, Charles by Aaron Burr and John by- “Alex? What are you doing?”

“Laf said you were a fighter, but really? Isn’t that guy kinda, you know, huge compared to you?”

John tutted. “I can take him. Besides, he called me a fag. I can’t just let him get away with that.”

Alexander nodded. “Very true, but we have to go, anyways. We’re going to be late for class.” John tuted. “Okay, how about this: If you go to class, I’ll take you on a date Friday night.”

All of the fight suddenly left John’s body. “W-What?…”

Alexander’s face went bright red. “S-Sorry! Laf told me you’re gay and I think you’re really cute and seeing you want to fight that guy just… wow…”

“Yeah.”

“What?…”

“Yeah, I’ll go out with you.”

Alexander smiled brightly for a few seconds before returning to his usual calm and cool expression. “I’ll see you after school Friday, then.” He gave John all of his books, which he’d evidently picked up before stopping John from the fight, and walked off to his own class.

John smiled as he watched him walk off. Maybe this wasn’t such a typical day after all…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.


	2. Least Favorite Character

Charles scoffed as he walked down the hall. Stupid John Laurens, just getting in his way. It was just a stupid little word. Besides, it was true. He was a fag. He was gay. That’s all he meant, it was just a bonus to see the moron all fired up over it. He walked into his class and sat down, his partner sitting beside him. Partner because calling him his girlfriend just didn’t feel right, even though he’d already came out to him as trans.

“Hi, Charlie.”

He smiled and kissed his cheek. “Hey, Sammie.”

“I heard you almost got in another fight with John Laurens.”

Charles shrugged. “What else is new?”

He smiled. “You know, you shouldn’t call him the f-word like that..”

Charles sighed. “You too, Sam? It’s just a word. It isn’t like I insulted his mother or something that bad..” Oh, god no. Even Charles knew that would be a mistake. Rumor had it that James Reynolds, who had made the unforgivable mistake of calling John’s mother a whore who should’ve swallowed him during a fight after he dared to hit his girlfriend, was able to apologize to John’s mother himself as he briefly visited the afterlife.

“It’s cruel… Like… It’s like when people at my old school called me a dyke and tranny trash…” Samuel frowned and stared down at his hands. Charles hated seeing him think about those days… The poor guy always got so sad and it pissed him off.

“Hey… Look at me.”

Sam raised his head, looking at his boyfriend.

“If it really upsets you that much, I promise not to say it anymore, okay?”

Samuel nodded. “Thank you.” 

Charles smiled and gently put his hand under Sam’s chin, raising his face to look him in the eyes. “Come on, baby. Give me a smile.”

Samuel giggled lightly and smiled, Charles returning the sentiment. “That’s my boy.” He pecked his lips as class started. Anything to make his boyfriend happy.


	3. Favorite Ship

Ah, yes. Another day, another run in with Thomas Jefferson. At least, that’s what John was thinking as the other pinned him against the bathroom wall. There was no doubt in his mind that he’d seen him passing by his classroom on the way there and decided to follow him and, once again, attempt to get John to go out with him. It wasn’t that John didn’t want to go out with him, though. He just enjoyed keeping him in the chase every single day. Thomas knew this and he loved their little game of cat and mouse just as much as John did.

“Hey, Johnny. Nice running into you here.”

“As if it were an accident.”

Thomas shrugged. “True, but it does give you the perfect opportunity to agree to go out with me.”

“And why exactly would I do that?” Despite the chase that had been going on for the longest, despite the fact that Thomas was pinning him with one hand on John’s shoulder and one on his waist, his response was completely unexpected. Thomas stole John’s first kiss then and there and, after a few seconds of initial shock, John happily gave it to him. He only stopped when he heard the door open, glancing over and being met with Alexander’s heartbroken expression.

“Alex..”

“I didn’t realize you already had a boyfriend..”

“No, it isn’t like that.”

“It sure as hell looks like it.”

John didn’t know how to respond. He couldn’t blame Alex for being mad. He was kissing another guy only hours after agreeing to go out with him that Friday. “He’s not my boyfriend.. I’ve just.. I’ve liked him for a while now and he likes me and I saw you this morning and I immediately fell for you, too..”

Thomas let go of John, taking a step back. “So, what are you saying? You’re going to choose him over me because he’s your friend’s brother or something?”

“No, that’s not-”

“I’ve asked you out over and over again. Other people have done the same to me, you know? But I rejected them, thinking you’d come around someday. I was an idiot for kissing you..”

John frowned. This isn’t what he’d wanted, not in the slightest. “Thomas..”

Alex took a few steps back. “No. You know what, go out with him. That isn’t fair to him, or either of us. I don’t want to go out with you only for you to be thinking about another guy the whole time.”

John stared down at his feet, guilt flowing freely through him. “I’m sorry… I really do like both of you… I can’t just choose…”

Thomas raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Alexander, speaking to him quietly. “Maybe he doesn’t have to..”

Alex gave him a curious look. “What are you saying? We should both date him?”

“Well… Yeah. It’s just a suggestion, but everybody wins. Not if you’re not okay with it, though.”

Alex thought for a minute. A poly relationship?.. He’d heard of the concept before, but he never thought he’d ever be a part of one. Still… John looked so heartbroken… “I’ll do it.”

Thomas smiled. “Great. As long as John consents, we’re all boyfriends now.”

“Are you kidding?”

They both turned to face John, who was now beaming.

“I’d be honored to date you both.”


	4. Least Favorite Ship

Alexander never expected he’d be in a poly relationship. It was.. Almost strange to think about. And Alexander was thinking about it so much that he didn’t even see the kid in his path until he walked into him.

“Oh, sorry..”

The other boy shrugged. “Don’t worry about it. You seem pretty distracted.”

“Yeah, well.. Just some things happening in life.”

“Things like being a relationship with two guys?”

Alexander furrowed his eyebrows. “How did you..”

“You were in a bathroom at a high school. It’s not exactly the most private place for a conversation.”

Alexander nodded slowly. Right. After all, he’d walked in on John and Thomas himself.

“I’m not judging. All I’m going to say is this may not be a good idea. I know you’re new, so you wouldn’t know this, but the whole school knows that John and Thomas have been pining after each other for along time now. If you just came in and joined in on that… It wouldn’t exactly make for building a great reputation.”

Alexander bit his lip. This guy was right.. But he did really want a chance with John..

“I can tell that you’re hesitant to listen to my advice. I guess I can’t blame you.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

The other grinned and shrugged. “I’d just hate to see a good-looking guy like you caught up in something as ugly as that. Kids are cruel.”

So that was it. This guy wanted Alexander for himself.

“The name’s Aaron Burr, by the way.” He held out a hand and Alexander hesitantly shook it.

“Alexander..”

“Well, Alexander, instead of sharing John Laurens with a guy who he’ll ultimately drop you for-”

“What makes you so sure of that?” Alexander spat defensively. John wouldn’t have seemed so upset if he didn’t actually like Alexander or if his feelings for him didn’t compare to his feelings for Thomas… Right?..

“Think about it. He’s been playing this sick little game with Jefferson for a year. He’s known you for a day.”

Ouch.. That was true and it hurt.

“Sorry to hurt your feelings, I really am, but if you want to be with someone who won’t make you share their affections, call me.” He gave him a scrap of paper with his phone number on it and walked off. 

Alexander looked at it for a few minutes… then stuffed the paper in his pocket. After all, Aaron was right. It was unfair of John to make him and Thomas share him. And it probably was only a matter of time before John dropped him for just Thomas. 

At least, when that happened, he knew someone would be dedicated to him. 

Even if it wasn’t the person he wished it was…

 

 


	5. Favorite Schuyler Sister

Sometimes, being essentially invisible had its perks. You could hear the juiciest gossip without trying. You could hear about who’s pregnant, who screwed who, what someone did at that crazy house party last week… Or who just got into a relationship and was already planning on cheating. She just had to listen to this. It was juicy. It was hot gossip. It was… wrong.. Peggy Schuyler knew John Laurens, he used to babysit her, after all, and the two were fairly close friends. So imagine the surprise when she heard his new boyfriend being told that he was going to leave him for his other boyfriend just because they had a non existent history together. There was no way he’d ever do that to anyone. So, the second that Aaron “Homewrecker” Burr was gone, she went up to the other.

“Excuse me?”

The other turned to face her, seeming very confused. “Yeah?..”

“Alexander, right? I’m Peggy.”

“Uh.. It’s nice to meet you and all, but how did you-”

“I couldn’t help but overhear you. Sorry for interrupting, I just want to make sure you hear what I have to say.”

He sighed. “Alright. What’s up?”

“I heard you were dating John Laurens, that you are in a poly relationship with him, right?”

Alexander nodded. Geez, word sure spread quickly around this school.

“But you think he’s going to drop you for Thomas Jefferson? Sorry.. I know it shouldn’t be any of my business, I just couldn’t help but overhear…”

“Well.. I mean, it’s just common sense. He’s known that other guy a lot longer and they’ve had a chance to build something. I just moved here.. This is my first day at this school..”

She sighed. “I see where you’re coming from, I really do, but I’m one of John’s friends and he’s just not that type of guy.”

Alexander rolled his eyes. “Well, of course you would say that. You’re his friend.”

Peggy frowned. This guy wasn’t really planning on cheating on John or leaving him so early, right? Just because some guy who, clearly, only said what he did to have Alexander for himself claimed that John didn’t really like him? “He really is a nice guy.. He gets asked out by girls all the time and not once have they walked away crying or even upset by it. If he sees that they’re upset, he won’t let them walk off until he sees them smiling again. Do you really think he would even consider hurting you? A guy who he really likes?”

Alexander scoffed. “Likes me? He just met me. He just likes my face.”

“Oh yeah, and you’re going to tell me that Aaron’s motives are oh-so pure?”

“At least he wouldn’t make me share him with some other guy who I barely know. He would be able to give me his undivided affections.”

Peggy looked at him with a look of disgust. “Is that really what happened? What, did he get aggressive or something? The same guy who cried when he accidentally stepped on a stray cat and it ran from him?” Okay, maybe that wasn’t completely fair. John loved animals more than he did more people. But still. She was trying to prove a point.

“Look, Peggy, was it? I don’t know what your deal is, but just let me do my thing and you do yours.”

“Not when that thing is hurting one of the nicest guys I know.”

Alexander rolled his eyes and walked off. He hadn’t done anything wrong. That girl was just bent on yelling at him.

Peggy sighed. Sometimes, she wished she really was invisible…


	6. Favorite Song

(There’s nothing like summer in the city)

“Alexander. How nice of you to actually show up.”

(Someone under stress meets someone looking pretty)

“Yeah.. John is on a date with Thomas tonight.. I thought I’d drop by…”

(There’s trouble in the air, you can smell it)

“Why don’t you come in? My parents aren’t home. We could have our own date night.”

(And Alexander’s by himself. I’ll let him tell it)

Alexander nodded and walked into the house.

(I hadn’t slept in a week, I was weak, I was awake)

He’d been stressing out about John and their relationship all week.

(You never seen a bastard orphan More in need of a break)

He deserved some time with a friend, some time to forget his stresses.

(Longing for Angelica, Missing my wife)

John had been spending so much time with Thomas, at least he had been in his mind. In reality, John did his best to make sure he spent time with both boys.

(That’s when Miss Maria Reynolds walked into my life, she said:)

“We can do anything you please, Alexander.”

(I know you are a man of honor. I’m so sorry to bother you at home, But I don’t know where to go, and I came here all alone… [She said..])

“A guy like you shouldn’t be ignored like that. Please, sit.”

(My husband’s doin’ me wrong Beatin’ me, cheatin’ me, mistreatin’ me…)

He nodded and sat down, his face showing just how broken up he was about John spending so much time with Thomas.

(Suddenly he’s up and gone I don’t have the means to go on)

“They’re always together.. Its like he doesn’t have time for me…”

(So I offered her a loan, I offered to walk her home, she said)

“That’s terrible. You can come over anytime you want.”

(You’re too kind, sir)

“Thank you… I can’t tell you how much I appreciate this.”

(I gave her thirty bucks that I had socked away She lived a block away, she said:)

“Of course. It’s no trouble at all.” He sat down beside him.

(This one’s mine, sir)

He wrapped his arm around Alexander and pulled him closer.

(Then I said, “Well, I should head back home,”)

“Aaron.. What are you doing?..”

(She turned red, she led me to her bed Let her legs spread and said: Stay?)

“You said John hurt you. I want to make you feel better.”

(Hey…)

“Really?.. You’ll do that for me?..

(Hey…)

“Anything for you.”

(That’s when I began to pray: Lord, show me how to Say no to this I don’t know how to Say no to this)

Aaron pulled Alexander closer and kissed his cheek.

(But my God, she looks so helpless And her body’s saying, “Hell, yes.”)

“Tell me all about what he did.”

(Whoa…)

He told him about all of the times that John abandoned him for Thomas, times that had really all been in his head. “I don’t know what to do, Aaron…”

(No, show me how to)

“Here. I’ll help you forget how much he hurts you.”

(Say no to this)

Aaron started undoing Alexander’s pants.

(I don’t know how to)

“Are you sure this is okay?..”

(Say no to this)

“Don’t worry. I know what I’m doing.” He pulled his pants and boxers down around his knees.

(In my mind, I’m tryin’ to go)

“That’s not what I meant.. I-I really shouldn’t…”

(Go! Go! Go!)

“Don’t worry. John doesn’t need to know.” He grinned and lowered his mouth to Alexander, trailing his lips all over his body.

(Then her mouth is on mine, and I don’t say… No! No! Say no to this! No! No! Say no to this! No! No! Say no to this! No! No! Say no to this!)

Oh, god.. Aaron’s mouth felt so good on him.. Much better than the heartbreak John was going to give him.

(I wish I could say that was the last time. I said that last time. It became a pastime)

Alexander had continued to meet up with Aaron everytime John had a date with Thomas, every lonely night when he needed to feel that someone cared.

(A month into this endeavor I received a letter From a Mr. James Reynolds, even better, it said:)

But… He felt bad… John didn’t seem to want to hurt him in the slightest. This was not what he expected.

(Dear Sir, I hope this letter finds you in good health And in a prosperous enough position to put wealth In the pockets of people like me: down on their luck You see, that was my wife who you decided to [Fuuuu…] Uh-oh! You made the wrong sucker a cuckold So time to pay the piper for the pants you unbuckled And hey, you can keep seein’ my whore wife If the price is right: if not I’m telling your wife)

Alexander had been thinking.. Maybe John did really like him… Maybe he wouldn’t leave him for someone else, not even for his second boyfriend. Maybe it was best for Alexander not to have a second boyfriend, especially not without his consent. Especially not someone that he really didn’t like.

(I hid the letter and I raced to her place)

Screamed, “How could you?!” in her face

(She said:)

“Aaron.. I think we should break up…” “Wait.. What?”

(No, sir!)

“This isn’t fair to John. He hasn’t done anything wrong..”

(Half dressed, apologetic A mess, she looked pathetic, she cried:)

“But.. But..” “And you just like me for my body.”

(Please don’t go, sir!)

“You can not just leave like that.”

(So was your whole story a setup?)

“What are you saying?”

(I don’t know about any letter!)

“You’re breaking this off because John’s better looking than me.”

(Stop crying Goddammit, get up!)

“Aaron, you’re being ridiculous.”

(I didn’t know any better)

“I’m not going to let you walk out because you’re bored of me.”

(I am ruined…)

“Aaron..”

(Please don’t leave me with him helpless [I am helpless — how could I do this?] Just give him what he wants and you can have me)

“Alex.. Look at what we have.. You can’t just leave me now. If you do, well…”

([I don’t want you] Whatever you want [I don’t want you] If you pay [I don’t] You can stay)

“Isn’t this something that John deserves to know about? Every night? Every kiss and touch?”

([Lord, show me how to say no to this] {Say no to this})

Alexander couldn’t get away now. He kept telling himself that Aaron was there for when John broke his heart, but… it seemed like he was going to do it to him first…

(Tonight [I don’t know how to say no to this] {Say no to this} [‘Cause the situation’s helpless] Helpless)

Aaron wasn’t just going to let him go and let him get hurt. That’s why he was doing this, after all… Right?…

([And her body’s screaming, “Hell, yes.”])

Not to mention, he just felt so good on him…

(Whoa! [No, show me how to say no to this] {Say no to this} How can you say no to this? [How can I say no to this?] {Say no to this})

He couldn’t just leave him. It wouldn’t be fair to Aaron.

([There is nowhere I can go] {Go! Go! Go!})

He couldn’t let John know, either. He especially didn’t want Aaron to tell him. He wanted to wait for him to dump him first.

([When her body’s on mine I do not say…] {No!} [Yes] Yes {Say no to this! No!} [Yes] Yes {Say no to this! No!} [Yes] Ye-ye-yes {Say no to this! No!} [Yes] Yes {Say no to this!} [Say no to this…])

Either way, this was going to be how things were for now. Aaron keeping him company when John couldn’t. No. When John wouldn’t.

([I don’t say no to this] Don’t say no to this [There is nowhere I can go] {Go! Go! Go!} So?)

“Alexander, you haven’t thought about leaving me, right? Because, if you have, John deserves to know how noble is boyfriend is, breaking up with his side lover.”

(Nobody needs to know)

“Of course not.”


	7. Least Favorite Song

(Look around, look around at how lucky we are To be alive right now Look around, look around…)

This evening, John went over to Alexander’s house to hang out with his boyfriend, sensing that he felt neglected. It looked like he got there with perfect timing, too. His lab partner had just left after helping him study for a test he had coming up.

(How long have you known?)

“What makes you so sure that I’m upset?” Alexander asked, John’s head resting in his lap, his fingers running through those soft curls.

(A month or so)

He shrugged. “I guess I’m just good at sensing this type of thing.”

(Eliza, you should have told me)

“You didn’t have to blow off Thomas for me.”

(I wrote to the General a month ago)

“I didn’t blow him off. He’s my boyfriend just like you are.” He kissed Alexander’s hand. That always did tighten the knot in Alexander’s chest.

(No)

“But it was his night with you.”

(I begged him to send you home)

“He said it was okay. Trust me.” He smiled up at him.

(You should have told me)

Alexander sighed. “I just don’t want you spending more time with me than him, you know?”

(I’m not sorry)

“I know.. I promise you that this is okay.”

(I knew you’d fight until the war was won (The war’s not done) But you deserve a chance to meet your son)

“After all, I love you guys equally. That’s why I’m dating both of you.”

(Look around, look around at how lucky we are To be alive right now)

“I’m so glad you guys were willing to do this.. For me..” He smiled peacefully.

(Will you relish being a poor man’s wife Unable to provide for your life?)

“But you’ve known him longer. Don’t you like him more because of that?”

(I relish being your wife Look around, look around…)

John shook his head. “No.” Alex felt awful;.. He didn’t deserve John.. No.. He was probably lying, consciously or not.

(Look at where you are Look at where you started)

“I’m so glad I met you.” He sat up and kissed him softly.

(The fact that you’re alive is a miracle Just stay alive, that would be enough)

He cupped his cheek as he pulled away, gazing lovingly into his eyes. John and Alex never had gotten intimate like he and Aaron had, but John seemed to have his own ways to make the Carribean boy feel amazing.

(And if this child Shares a fraction of your smile Or a fragment of your mind, look out world! That would be enough)

“I’m such a lucky guy.. You know, I’ve been thinking.. We should take things to the next level one of these days.. If you want to, that is.” “What about Thomas?”

(I don’t pretend to know The challenges you’re facing The worlds you keep erasing and creating in your mind)

John smiled. “I talked to him about it. He wants to, but I know you feel like I don’t give you enough attention, so we agreed that my first time should be with you.” “First time?..”

(But I’m not afraid I know who I married)

He nodded. “Yeah.. I’m totally cool with it if you aren’t a virgin, but.. I am..”

(So long as you come home at the end of the day That would be enough)

“That’s fine with me. I’m… I’m not..” He conveniently left out the part where he lost his virginity while in their relationship, thinking that John, who was offering his own virginity to him. And, while Alexander understood that being a virgin wasn’t as much of a big deal to most people, John seemed to see this as an important milestone. Alexander truly didn’t deserve him… He was dating the guy and he just threw his virginity away to someone else.

(We don’t need a legacy We don’t need money)

“That’s fine. At least one of us will know what we’re doing..” John chuckled awkwardly.

(If I could grant you peace of mind)

He sighed contently and pecked Alexander’s lips. “I’m glad I’m going to do this with you..”

(If you could let me inside your heart…)

“I… I know it’s kind of silly, but.. My mom always told me this would be important, that I should give my virginity to someone that I love and who’ll make sure I’m comfortable…” He blushed shyly. Alexander kissed his forehead. “It’ll be fine. I promise.”

(Oh, let me be a part of the narrative In the story they will write someday Let this moment be the first chapter: Where you decide to stay And I could be enough)

John nodded. “Of course. I trust you more than anyone.” He was so wrong for that…

(And we could be enough)

“You know… Why don’t we do it now?..” He smiled and laid back on Alexander’s bed, pulling him on top of him and wrapping his arms around his neck. “Nobody else is home, after all.”

(That would be enough)

The most special night so far of John’s life had been the most guilty so far of Alexander’s. And there would still be many more to come.


	8. Character You'd Watch Scary Movies With

Date night. John’s personal favorite night of any week or month, especially when date night was a movie night. Cuddling up with his boyfriends, there was nowhere he’d rather be. Unfortunately, Alexander was too busy studying, so it was just him and Thomas. Not that he was complaining, he loved being snuggled up there under Thomas’ arms, but he did like it better with Alexander there, too. The only good thing John could see about Alexander not being there was the fact that he and Thomas got to cuddle on Thomas’ huge, soft bed instead of sitting in his living room. After all, while John was dating both boys, they just hadn’t shown much of an interest in each other, which made things awkward at times when both were trying to be romantic with John. And the couch just wasn’t as good for cuddling and John did have a tendency to fall asleep through long movie marathons.

“So, what are we watching this week?”

Thomas smiled and put on a movie. “I was thinking we could watch the Saw movies.”

John smiled back and leaned against his chest. “Sounds perfect.”

Thomas nodded. “Yep. Nothing like cuddling up to a good scary movie.”

They watched the movies in silence, eyes glued to the screen. The pair only moved to get more snack, go to the bathroom, or shift to a more comfortable position. When it started to get late, John was the first one whose eyes started drooping.

“Ready to go to sleep, sunshine?”

He shook his head. “No.. We’re almost through with the movies. I can stay awake for this.”

Thomas smiled, knowing that it wasn’t true. “Okay.”

Sure enough, John nodded off only a few minutes later, jumping clear into the air at a loud scream. Thomas laughed and held him close. “You’re alright, sunshine. I’ve got you.”

John blushed, embarrassed. “I’m so sorry..”

“Don’t worry about it. I can finish watching the movie another time. Let’s go to sleep.” Thomas turned off the tv and pulled the blanket up over him and John to their shoulders, cuddling him close. “Goodnight, sunshine.” He kissed the top of his head.

“Goodnight, Tommy.” He tilted his head up and pecked his lips, then curled back up against his chest.

The two fell asleep, but Thomas wasn’t able to sleep long before his phone went off. He groaned and checked it, careful not to wake John up. There was a video clip from Aaron Burr attached to a message. [He may have been cheating on John this entire time, but at least we know he loves him more than me.]

Thomas furrowed his eyebrows and watched the video, listening through his earbuds. Aaron had attached a clip of him and Alexander having sex, only Alex was moaning out John’s name.

Thomas’ eyes went wide. [What do you mean this whole time?] Did he really skip movie night for a one night stand with this guy? No… His response said that it was much worse than that.

[Ever since you guys all started dating. We’ve been having sex the entire time.]

Thomas felt sick to his stomach. How could he do that to John? He was tempted to wake him, but he looked so peaceful… He didn’t deserve this. He sent a text to Alexander, attaching the video that Aaron had sent him. [You need to stop this. And you need to tell John.]

[Why? So you can have him for yourself?]

Thomas scoffed. Was that really what he believed? [John loves us both, idiot. I don’t want him to have to only be with one of us, but if you’re  going to do stupid shit like this, he shouldn’t be with you.]

[Whatever.]

[You’re such an idiot. He cried because he didn’t want to choose. He gave you his virginity. What more do you want?]

Alexander didn’t respond after that. Thomas scoffed and put his phone down. He wasn’t going to tell John, Alexander was. He owed him at least that much.


	9. Character You'd Be Friends With

John smiled brightly as he got into the backseat of Laf’s car, Herc already in the passenger’s seat and the Frenchman himself in the driver’s.

“Hey, guys! I am so pumped for today!”

Lafayette chuckled. “Glad to see you’re back with us. We haven’t seen much of you outside of school in a while.”

“Yeah, we thought Thomas and Alex would never give you back. You’ve got your written permission in case we see one of them while we’re out, right? Wouldn’t want them to make a scene.”

John rolled his eyes playfully at his friends’ teasing. “Ha, ha. Very funny. But don’t act like you guys didn’t always blow me off when you first got together. My only friends.” He pouted and Lafayette laughed.

“I know.. We’re sorry, but you’ve gotten back at us or that and, now, we will all hang out as friends again today!” He smiled brightly.

“Yeah, if you and Herc don’t abandon me to make out in the hall of mirrors,” John snickered.

Lafayette shrugged. “Tempting, but not today.”

John rolled his eyes playfully and hopped out of the car as they arrived at the movie theater. “Alright, Black Panther, here we come.” He smiled widely and went in to watch the “-best movie ever made! I mean, it felt so accurate and it was just like everyone said! The culture looked so real, like it was a real African nation!” John was practically hopping with excitement as they left the theater and went back to Laf’s car, making his two friends laugh. Of course, they loved it just the same, but John’s childish enthusiasm was too much for them, something that they had missed about hanging out with him.

“The day is only going to get better from here, mon ami. We are off to get ice cream.”

“Awesome! Alright. Lets go.” John smiled and got in the car.

Hercules chuckled and followed him in. “Why are you so hyper today? You’re like a puppy on crack. And I know its more than you just being excited to be around your lame, old friends again.”

John rolled his eyes. “I am excited to be with you guys again. You’re my best friends and I haven’t been out with you guys in forever.”

Lafayette and Hercules looked at each other, then looked back at John, not believing for a second that that was it.

“Well, if you must know, Thomas, Alexander and I are going to the new theme park that’s opening up nearby tomorrow. You guys know how I am around rollercoasters.”

Lafayette sighed dramatically. “You are such an adrenaline junkie.”

“With two perfect boyfriends.” John smiled dreamily, looking out the window as Lafayette drove.

It would’ve broken his heart to know what those perfect boyfriends of his were planning on telling him on what was supposed to be the perfect date. It would’ve absolutely broken him to find out that Alexander wouldn’t.


	10. Character You'd Go To An Amusement Park With

John smiled and jumped excitedly in place as he waited in line to enter the new amusement park with his two boyfriends.

“Calm down, sunshine,” Thomas chuckled. “We’re going to go inside any minute now. No need to attempt to jump the fence like that.”

John giggled and stopped jumping around, simply bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Sorry.. I just really love roller coasters.”

“I know. That’s why I got us these tickets.” Thomas smiled and kissed John’s forehead.

“And I just tagged along.” Alexander shrugged. John tutted and pecked his lips.

“Hey, don’t talk like that. You’re just as much my boyfriend as Thomas is, okay?”

Alexander smiled a bit and nodded. “Okay..”

After a few more minutes of waiting, they were allowed into the park, the crowd that they were in being fairly small due to the higher price of opening day tickets.

“This is going to be awesome! We have got to ride everything here!”

Thomas shrugged. “You can have all the fun you want, sunshine, but I’m not a huge fan of giant roller coasters.”

“Too chicken?” Alexander snickered. Thomas rolled his eyes.

“Do you really want to talk about being too chicken?”

Alexander shut up in an instant. John frowned.

“Come on, guys. We’re not here to argue, we’re here to have a fun date.”

Thomas sighed. “You’re right, you’re right. I promise we’ll do our best to not argue all day, just for you.”

John smiled. “Thank you.”

And so, the three went on as many rides as John dragged them onto, Thomas staying off of the largest rides like he’d said, and ended the day with a beautiful ride on the giant ferris wheel, John sitting beside Alexander and Thomas sitting across the cart from them.

“To keep the weight balanced,” he answered as John asked him why, though his real reason was that he wanted to give the two their space as Alexander told him about his affair with Aaron, just as he’d promised that he would.

Alexander took a deep breath and grabbed his boyfriend’s hand. “Hey.. John?..”

John turned to face him and smiled, squeezing his hand. “Yeah?”

Alexander bit his lip and paused.

John was so happy… He deserved to be.. He didn’t deserve to have his day ruined.

“I.. I’m so happy that you invited me to come with you guys today.”

“Of course. You’re both my boyfriends. I love you both.” He leaned in and kissed Alexander softly, the other kissing back immediately.

After all, he didn’t know when those soft lips were going to let John’s heartbroken break up slip out. It would be sooner rather than later, he assured himself, tired of feeling Thomas’ disapproving glare burning into his skin.


	11. Character You’d Have Something In Common With (AKA: This doesn’t have anything to do with the prompt, but it fits the plot)

This was a conversation that Lafayette never expected to have with his little brother.

“You’re cheating on John?!”

Alexander looked down, as ashamed as he should’ve been, and nodded. “Yeah…”

“And you want my advice on telling him?”

He nodded again.

“Instead of actually just telling him?”

“It’s not like this is a bad idea. You’re better with emotional stuff than I am!”

Lafayette glared at him. “Are you kidding me? Just tell him! He’ll be heartbroken if he knew that you held off on telling him!”

“I’m afraid for how he’ll react!”

He sighed and shook his head. “You know, here’s a crazy little thought. Maybe you should’ve thought of that before you slept with another man.”

Alexander frowned and stood up. “I thought you were going to help me, not judge me!”

“Help you with what? Breaking my best friend’s heart because you couldn’t keep it in your pants?”

“I’m your brother!”

“And he’s the nicest boy I know, probably the nicest one you know, too.”

Alexander started walking out. “I already get this from Thomas. I don’t need it from you, too.”

“Clearly, you do because I doubt that you’ve actually ended things with this guy.”

“Well… Not officially… But I haven’t been with him in a while, okay? Cut me some slack. I’m trying here.”

“Not hard enough.. Don’t you even feel bad about what this is going to do to John?..”

“Of course I do! That’s why I’m here, trying to talk to you on how not to hurt him with this.”

Lafayette tutted. “There is no way. You cheated on him almost as soon as you became a couple.”

Alexander rolled his eyes. “I wouldn’t have done this if we were a couple.”

Lafayette’s eyes widened in shock. “That’s what this is about? You did this because you’re in a poly relationship? Why didn’t you just tell him you didn’t want to?”

“And keep him away from his precious Thomas?” He pouted sarcastically.

“You are ridiculous. He loves you, you know? He really does..”

Alexander shook his head and walked out. “I’m done. I shouldn’t have even told you about this. I thought you’d be different.” He looked back at Lafayette, who was glaring right back at him. “Some brother you are.” And with that, he left, closing the door behind him.

Lafayette groaned and fell back onto his bed. He wanted to tell John so badly, to get him out of that awful situation or to at least get him in the know… But that wasn’t up to him. Lafayette may have been his best friend, but it would absolutely crush John to find out about this from anyone else besides Alexander himself.

He sighed and rolled onto his side, curling up around his pillow as he held it against his chest. Poor John… Alexander was being completely stupid and he could only hope that he’d realize it before one of them really got hurt… And with Thomas dating John as well, he didn’t know who it’d be.


	12. Character You'd Cosplay As

It was supposed to be a fun date. 

A surprise for Alexander’s birthday.

All three of them were supposed to go, Alexander as Peeta Mellark, Thomas as Gale Hawthorne, and John as Katniss Everdeen. A book convention had come to town, so, naturally, they decided to go, seeing how much Alexander lit up when John told him about it. Actually, it was a surprise for Alexander’s birthday. Thomas bought the tickets and John, with help from Hercules, made their costumes.

And then it happened.

John was looking around for Alexander, wanting him to pose for a picture with him and Thomas for someone who liked their costumes. He was just right there. He couldn’t have gone too far. Despite how much Thomas protested, John walked off and looked for him. He was looking around for maybe a minute before he found him.

He really wished that he hadn’t. Not like this.

When he found his boyfriend, he was being pressed against the wall with someone else’s lips all over his neck. And he wasn’t fighting.

“A… Alex?..”

It was only when Alexander saw his boyfriend’s heartbroken face that he pushed the other guy off of him, eliciting an annoyed tut from him.

“John! It isn’t what it looks like.” Alexander started towards John, only for him to take a step back with each one that he took forward.

“Don’t give me that…”

The other boy, John recognized him as Aaron Burr, rolled his eyes and nudged Alexander’s shoulder. “Just tell him already. You can’t hide it anymore.”

So this wasn’t a one-time thing… “Tell me what?”

Aaron shrugged. “About how he’s been with me since you guys started going out. Purely physical. Because you make him feel underappreciated and left out. Nice job.”

If John’s heart wasn’t shattered before, it sure was now. “Alex.. Explain. Right now.”

Alexander sighed. “Look… You liked Thomas way before you knew me. It only made sense that you’d eventually dump me for him.”

“That’s… I would never…” John shook his head in disbelief. “Why the hell didn’t you come to me about how you were feeling? I’m your boyfriend! We could’ve worked something out!”

He simply shrugged. “What? So I could take you away from your precious boy toy?” All of a sudden, these words felt harsher, now that he was telling them to John himself, seeing how his face went from shock to anger to disappointment.

“Alex.. I love you just as much as I love him… We’ve been dating for six months…” John almost felt sick. Alex had been cheating for six months…

“Whatever. You’re just saying that. Go back to Thomas.”

John opened his mouth to respond, but he had nothing to say about this. Nothing to say to him. He turned around and ran away. Clear past Thomas, clear past the exit, all the way to where they’d parked. John got into his car and went home. He couldn’t even explain to his siblings why he’d come home crying. His dad had to force it out of him.

It was supposed to be a fun date.


	13. Character You'd Have A Crush On

Lafayette knew that Alexander’s awful secret would lead to equally awful results, but not like this… He never expected for John to show up at his door, face stained with tears and bruises… No wonder he’d asked if his parents were there before he came over. They would’ve thrown a fit, just like Lafayette was about to.

“Don’t. Please, just… Don’t…” John’s voice was raspy. Tired. Broken. It tore Lafayette’s heart in half to see his best friend like this.

“At least tell me what happened… Please, come in.”

John nodded weakly and walked in, following Lafayette up the stairs and to his room.

“Okay.. Can you please tell me what happened?”

“Alex isn’t home, is he?”

Lafayette froze for a second. Did John find out?.. “Uh.. No, he’s not. I think he went to find you at Thomas’ house.”

“Okay…” He sniffled. “He’s been cheating on me… Ever since we started going out…”

Lafayette couldn’t lie. “I know… He told me… I wanted him to tell you himself.”

John started crying and hugged him. “Its okay… I would’ve wanted the same thing for you.. I just… I saw him making out with the other guy… I can’t believe he would do that..”

Lafayette nodded slowly. “Me neither…” He pulled him over to the bed and sat down with him.

John cried for a few more minutes before he could calm down, sniffling and laying across Lafayette’s lap. “You know…. I actually had a crush on you when we first met…”

Lafayette looked down at him, surprised. “You… You did?..”

John nodded and wiped his tears. “Yeah.. Can I tell you about it or would that be too weird?”

Lafayette shook his head. “No, go ahead, if you wish.” Maybe it’d be a good distraction to keep him from hurting anymore right now.

John nodded and took a deep breath. “Well.. Obviously, I don’t anymore. This was, like, when we first met. I just.. You’re really sweet and attractive and I couldn’t help but have this huge crush on you.”

“Okay. Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“Because you’re my best friend and you’ve always had feelings for Herc. I couldn’t do that to you.”

“Oh…” Lafayette suddenly felt bad about all that time he spent gushing over Hercules when he was alone with John.

“No, don’t feel bad. Your feelings for Herc were stronger than my feelings for you ever were. It was just a school boy crush, don’t worry.” He smiled up at him.

Lafayette smiled back. “Okay.. For what it’s worth, you will always be my best friend.”

John nodded. “And you will always be mine.” He closed his eyes and sighed. Why did it have to be like this?.. Why couldn’t he just have a crush on Alexander?..

Why did he have to fall in love?..


	14. Favorite Cut Song

(Angelica) **  
**

“Thomas, just let me explain this to John! I need to apologize!”

(Alexander)

“I agree. You should apologize. And explain…”

(Congratulations)

“Explain what?”

(You have invented a new kind of stupid)

“You cheated on him throughout our entire relationship.”

(A ‘damage you can never undo’ kind of stupid)

“You tore his heart in two!”

(An 'open all the cages in the zoo’ kind of stupid)

“But I guess that wasn’t hard since, apparently, he has to split his heart to love us both!”

('Truly, you didn’t think this through?’ kind of stupid)

“Isn’t that how you justified it?”

(Let’s review)

“I mean..”

(You took a rumor a few maybe two people knew and refuted it by sharing an affair of which no one has accused you)

“You cheated on him with Aaron Burr because you had to be the one with the upper hand.”

(I begged you to take a break, you refused to)

“We both insisted that this relationship was equal. I got no favoritism.”

(So scared of what your enemies will do to you)

“And you were still afraid he’d leave you for me.”

(You’re the only enemy you ever seem to lose to)

“Well, you know what, now he probably will.”

(You know why Jefferson can do what he wants?)

“But before you go around saying I told you so, know this.”

(He doesn’t dignify schoolyard taunts with a response!)

“It’s all your fault.”

(So yeah, congratulations!)

“I hope you’re happy.”

(Angelica)

“Shut up!”

(You’ve redefined your legacy)

“He’s leaving you for me because of you.”

(Congratulations)

“You got what you wanted.”

(It was an act of political sacrifice!)

“I thought he’d dump me after a week, okay?!”

(Sacrifice?)

“… Are you kidding me?”

(I languished in a loveless marriage in London)

“He worried on every date with me if this was fair for you, he gave you his virginity, I can’t count all the things he did to make sure you felt loved.”

(I lived only to read your letters)

“He treated you so much better.”

(I look at you and think 'God, what have we done with our lives and what did it get us?’)

“All that attention he gave especially to you and you don’t see me cheating on him.”

(That doesn’t wipe the tears or the years away)

“And all this time this has made you and I spend together…”

(But I’m back in the city and I’m here to stay)

“I can’t believe I’m telling you this.”

(And you know what I’m here to do?)

“I can’t believe that I ever felt this.”

(Angelica)

“Thomas…”

(I’m not here for you)

“I’m in love with you, too.”

(I know my sister like I know my own mind)

“But John loved you first and its him you cheated on.”

(You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind)

“He’s heartbroken and I’m not much better, not that you’d care.”

(And a million years ago she said to me 'this one’s mine’)

“I told him how I felt about you and he said that he was glad things were this way.”

(So I stood by)

“We were both going to tell you soon and do something special if you wanted to be my boyfriend too.”

(Do you know why?)

“I guess we can’t do that anymore.”

(I love my sister more than anything in this life)

“I loved you, but John is the one you really hurt.”

(I will choose her happiness over mine every time)

“The sweetest person either of us know!”

(Eliza)

“And you-”

(Eliza)

“I know what I did!”

(Is the best thing in our lives)

“You hurt the most perfect guy alive!”

(So never lose sight of the fact that you have been blessed with the best wife)

“You fucked up so bad I’m breaking up with you for him.”

(Congratulations)

“So, you get what you want.”

(For the rest of your life)

“There’s nothing you can do to make this up to him. I’m keeping you apart.”

(Every sacrifice you make is for my sister)

“Don’t even try to come near him.”

(Give her the best life)

“I’ll treat him right for you.”

(Congratulations)

“Is this what you wanted?”


	15. Character You'd Slap

By the time that Alexander got home, John was still there, playing video games with Lafayette. He sighed in relief and walked into his brother’s room.

“John, there you-” He froze when he saw John’s reaction. He had stood up and started moving back the second he saw Alexander.

“No…”

Lafayette frowned and got up, going and trying to push Alexander out of the room. “He doesn’t want to see you.”

Alexander pushed past him. “I don’t care.”

Lafayette grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks. “Stop it. He does not want to talk to you. He does not want to see you. Just leave us alone.”

Alexander scoffed and yanked his arm free. “You’re not his boyfriend, okay? I am.” He kept walking towards John, even though he backed away until his back was against a wall.

“Stop it… Get away…”

Alexander shook his head. “Just hear me out.”

“No!” He started to move away, but Alexander pinned him against the wall and forcefully kissed him.

Without a second thought, John pushed Alexander off and slapped him, a bright red handprint on his face.

“Stop that! You can’t just do that because you were my boyfriend! That isn’t how you do this! You screwed up! You cheated because you couldn’t be bothered to talk about your feelings and now I’m paying for it!”

Lafayette ran over and pulled Alexander away and to his room, his brother kicking and fighting the whole time.

“Stop it! I need to talk to John! I love him! I love him!”

He pulled him into his room and shut the door. “If you loved him, you never would’ve done this! You hurt him so badly you can’t even imagine. Do you know what happened to his face? His father did that because he found out that he had a boyfriend. And do you want to know how he found out? Because John was bawling and had nowhere else to go but home and his siblings, those poor kids, wanted to know why he was so sad, so his father hit it out of him, then tried to beat the gay out of him.”

Alexander stopped fighting.How could he after hearing that? He was the one who caused those awful bruises.. He was the one who hurt John, not the other way around… “I have to apologize.. I have to explain..” It had finally clicked that he’d messed up so badly. Lafayette sighed and shook his head. Unfortunately, Alexander had realized his mistake too late.

“He doesn’t want to see you. I’m sorry.”

Alexander shook his head. “Fuck that.” He stormed past him and went back to his room… But John was gone. No trace left behind, he was just gone. “Where did he..”

Lafayette sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “I don’t know…”

 

 


	16. Character You’d Go To Parties With/ Character You’d Dance With

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Attempted Rape

After the incident with Alexander, John moved into his friend Martha’s house, ignoring Alexander at school and still going out with Thomas. He didn’t know how else to deal with him and this way just seemed to make sense. He would’ve stayed living at home… If he was allowed to. But being gay and living in his father’s house was not about to happen. So, a lot of things had changed. That wasn’t all, either. John had been going to a lot of parties and getting drunk or high, whatever to forget everything that had been happening. Maybe he was overreacting a bit, but he didn’t know how else to deal with it and asking Martha didn’t land him any better ideas. Thomas, of course, had tried to stop him, but he never listened. And so, here he was at Charles Lee’s party, absolutely plastered, just like everyone else. Just like almost everyone else.

“John?.. John!” Alexander ran up to his ex boyfriend, who seemed to have forgotten that ex part at the moment, wrapping his arms around Alexander’s neck and kissing him passionately.

“Just like the old days, huh?” He giggled as he pulled away.

“Holy crap, you’re drunk..”

“Yeah! And you cheated on me. What are some other obvious things that we didn’t notice at first?”

Alexander frowned, but knew that arguing with John right now wouldn’t lead anywhere. “Let me take you home. You’re going to get hurt.”

John twirled out of his grip somehow. “You didn’t seem to care about that when you spent six months sleeping with someone else,” he sang with a giggle. “Besides, you’re here toooooo…” he “cleverly” pointed out, bopping Alexander’s nose. He gasped as the song changed. “Dance with me!” He pulled Alexander into the mess of teenagers and held his hands, dancing with him.

Alexander couldn’t deny that he liked it… It was nice to pretend that that day didn’t happen…  That John had never caught him with Aaron… That he hadn’t even started cheating in the first place…

It was nice to pretend…

“Johnny… Do you think you can forgive me when you’re sober again?”

John snorted with laughter. “Are you kidding me? I could never forgive you for what you did to me!” He burst into giggles. “Sorry… Not really…”

Alexander sighed and let him go.

“Nooo, dance with me!”

Alexander shook his head and walked away.

He wasn’t getting John back and he wasn’t getting him alone anytime soon. Thomas was probably waiting for the perfect opportunity to skin him alive, anyways, right?

Wrong. Thomas didn’t even know about this party and John was all alone, accepting harmless drinks from cute guys. He was already drunk, anyways. What was the worst that could happen?

“Hello, John. It’s nice seeing you here.”

John smiled at the boy who had sat down beside him. “Hi… George? King?”

The other nodded. “Right. George King.”

“Hi.” He smiled. “Geex, this party is so loud…”

George grinned. Perfect. “Let’s go somewhere more quiet, then.”

John nodded, hardly noticing how numb he was starting to feel. He stood up, stumbling a bit, and followed George up the stairs and to a quiet room. “Thanks.. It’s just so loud down there.. You can leave, if you want. I just want to sleep.”

George shook his head and walked closer. “No, I don’t think so.”

John frowned and tried to get up, only to realize that he could hardly move. “N-No..”

“Yeah, and it wouldn’t be the first time. But it’s the first time you’re conscious.”

John whimpered and could only watch as George approached him, stripping them both down. Before he could do anything, the door burst open and Alexander charged towards George, tackling him to the ground and punching him until he fell unconscious. Once he was out of the way, he went back to John, dressing him back up.

“I saw you walk off with him and I heard Thomas wasn’t here.”

“Thank you…” John sniffled and did his best to move with Alexander as he led him downstairs and out of the house. He went with him to his car and told him where to take him. As expected, Martha was mortified when she saw Alexander practically dragging John through the front door. She helped him get John up to bed and let him lay down. He fell asleep the second that his head hit the pillow. Martha sighed and led Alexander out of the room.

“He’s been a wreck since he moved in here… Since his dad kicked him out…”

Alexander frowned. He had a nagging feeling that it wasn’t because of his dad, but he couldn’t be sure about it.

“Thank you for bringing him home.”

“Yeah, of course.”

Martha smiled and sighed. “I can’t afford to lose him right now..”

Alexander tilted his head and looked at her curiously. “What do you mean by that?”

She shook her head defensively. “N-Nothing… Don’t worry about it. I just.. We’ve been friends for so long, you know?”

Alexander nodded, though slightly unconvinced. He couldn’t figure out what this girl was hiding, but he had a feeling that there was something there… Still, he walked out and went home.

John wouldn’t want him anywhere nearby when he woke up the next morning anyways, right?…

Wrong.


	17. Favorite Quote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suicide

John didn’t know what to do anymore…

He leaned against the bridge, looking at the river that was flowing beneath it.

Ever since the party, he’d been doing a lot of thinking and a lot of being alone. It was Spring Break, after all. He could be alone if he wanted. Thomas didn’t know where he lived and Alexander clearly didn’t care enough to show up. It left him with a lot of time to think and do his own things. In fact, he’d started selling his art a while before that to help Martha out, even though she insisted that it wasn’t necessary, and made more than he’d expected. That was great, but it just wasn’t enough…

He lifted himself onto the railing, stumbling for a second before catching his balance.

He missed his siblings, he missed hanging out with his friends, but he couldn’t bring himself to face anyone at the moment. He knew he’d screwed up in ways he just couldn’t explain to anyone who was that close to him and had no idea how to even explain why he did it or how it had happened.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

And then there was the thing with Alexander… To anyone else, it may have just seemed like a petty problem, but, to John, it felt like so much more. Alexander broke his heart, knowing how he’d feel when he inevitably found out, and he didn’t even say sorry. And, in John’s mind, Alexander was horrible for that, but it wasn’t all his fault.

He felt a few tears prick his eyes.

It was his own.

He let them run down his cheeks.

After all, John was the one who wasn’t satisfied by just having one boyfriend. He was the one who was polysexual and just had to have two boyfriends, crying when he didn’t get his way.

He stopped crying.

The same thing went for getting kicked out of his house.

He wiped his cheeks.

He didn’t even have to have a boyfriend in the first place. He knew how his dad would react and, yet, he did exactly that. He always did the exact opposite of what anyone asked him to do.

So… Here goes nothing.

Maybe it would be different in the future. Kids like him wouldn’t do things like this for loving who they loved, but now was different. He gave his final message to the world, his words ringing through the air like a somber melody.

“Tomorrow, there’ll be more of us!”

He let himself fall forward.

Everything felt like it was happening in slow motion… He almost didn’t hear the screaming behind him.

“NO!”


	18. Song That Made You Cry

(I may not live to see our glory)

Alexander saw John leaning against the bridge and smiled, walking towards him. This was the perfect chance to apologize.

(Alexander, there’s a letter for you from South Carolina)

Then, John… stood on top of the railing?

(But I will gladly join the fight)

“John?” Alexander walked a bit faster, not realizing that John was far too lost in thought to hear him.

(It’s from John Laurens. I’ll read it later)

This was John. He wouldn’t do anything drastic, would he?…

(No, it’s not)

He saw John rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet and felt his heart drop.

(And when our children tell our story)

John was way too young to do this…

(Will you read it?)

Alexander was not going to let him do this.

(They’ll tell the story of tonight)

Especially not after all he’d put him through…

(“On Tuesday, the twenty-seventh, Lieutenant Colonel John Laurens was killed in a gunfight against British troops in South Carolina. These troops had not yet received word from Yorktown that the war was over. He’s buried here until his family can send for his remains. As you may know, Lieutenant Colonel Laurens was engaged in recruiting three thousand men for the first all-black military regiment. The surviving members of this regiment have been returned to their masters.”)

Alexander regretted everything. He regretted listening to Aaron, sleeping with him. He wished he could take back every kiss and everything he did that led to this moment. He regretted never apologizing and never telling John about anything. He hated that he had to find out like that and wished that he hadn’t been so scared to tell him, hiding behind the excuse that it was John’s fault. None of it was John’s fault and he needed him to know that. Things could not end like this.

(Tomorrow there’ll be more of us)

Alexander yanked John back right after he sang those accursed words, the same ones that’d be replaying in his head every time he looked at him.

(Alexander, are you alright?)

“Alex?..”

(I have so much work to do)

“Oh, John…”


	19. Favorite Scene

(Stay alive… Stay alive…)

Alexander stared down at John, the green eyed boy doing the same back.

(Where’s my son?)

“John?..”

(Mr. Hamilton, come in they brought him in a half an hour ago. He lost a lot of blood on the way over)

“Alex.. What are you doing here? Why did you do that?”

(Stay alive…)

“I just saved your life!”

(Is he alive?)

“Maybe I didn’t want to be saved.” He got up.

(Yes. But you have to understand the bullet entered just above his hip and lodged in his right arm)

“Oh, John… What did I do to you?..” This was not the sweet southern boy he fell in love with.

(Can I see him please?)

“Please, listen to me.”

(I’m doing ev'rything I can, but the wound was already infected when he arrived)

John shook his head and started walking off.

(Philip)

Alex grabbed his wrist. “Please..”

(Pa… I did exactly as you said, Pa. I held my head up high)

John teared up and looked at him. “Talk.”

(I know, I know. Shh I know, I know {High} Shh. I know you did Ev'rything just right)

“John.. You did nothing wrong… I was a huge jerk..” “I know.”

({Even before we got to ten} Shh {I was aiming for the sky} I know, I know I know, I know {I was aiming for the sky} I know Save your strength and {[With Ensemble Men:] stay alive…})

“I cheated and I lied and that hurt you so badly and for me to just let you believe it was your fault… I know how much that must’ve hurt you…” John scoffed.

(No!)

“You can’t know!”

(Eliza)

“John, please-”

(Is he breathing? Is he going to survive this?)

“No!”

(Stay alive…)

“John, please!”

(Who did this, Alexander, did you know?)

“What? What do you have to say about this?”

(Mom, I’m so sorry for forgetting what you taught me)

“John… I can’t tell you how sorry I am..”

(My son)

“Oh, really?”

(We played piano)

“I was awful and that’s the last thing that you deserve.”

(I taught you piano)

“According to you, it was my fault.”

(You would put your hands on mine)

“And I was so wrong to let you think that.”

(You changed the melody every time)

“Why couldn’t you just talk to me?”

(Ha, I would always change the line)

“I was scared…”

(Shh. I know, I know)

“Scared of what?”

(I would always change the line)

“Scared that you’d think I was selfish or that you’d dump me…”

(I know, I know)

“Do you really think I’m like that?”

(Un deux trois quatre Cinq six sept huit neuf)

“John.. I’m asking for your forgiveness. I want another chance. As a friend..”

(Un deux trois quatre Cinq six sept huit neuf)

“Alexander..” John sighed.

(Good Un deux trois quatre Cinq six sept Huit neuf)

“John. I’m sorry. I was wrong and I will never hurt you like that again. I never should’ve done this.”

(Un deux trois…)

“That’s all I needed to hear…” He hugged Alexander, crying into his shoulder.

(Sept huit neuf)

John wasn’t his again.

(Sept huit…)

But he was okay. That was what mattered.


	20. Character You'd Do Something Ridiculous With

“John… You just tried to commit suicide…”

“I am aware.”

“And now, we’re playing on a playground meant for kids who are half our age…”

John nodded. “Yeah, that about sums this up. Why?”

“It’s just.. Kind of.. You know?”

John nodded and went down the slide, sitting beside Alexander on the steps of the playground. “I know.. It’s weird, but.. There’s so much going on with me that I can’t talk about and I guess.. I just need some way to escape… I know what I did was definitely the wrong was to do so, but..” He sighed and turned to Alexander, frowning. “I can’t explain it. But, if you could see in my mind, I think you would understand…”

Alexander frowned and shook his head. “John, I’ve been through hell and back and I haven’t tried anything like this…”

“I’m not saying you’d do the same thing. I’m just saying that it wouldn’t seem like some dramatic teenage angst thing if you could hear the things that my mind tells me everyday. And people are different, okay?.. We all have different breaking points.”

“Right.. I’m sorry. I just.. I hate that I did this to you.”

“I won’t deny that that was a good part of why I did it, but I wouldn’t say that you caused it..”

Alexander furrowed his eyebrows. “What else is going on?..”

“You know.. The stuff with my dad, mainly.”

“He kicked you out because of-”

“Because he’s a homophobic asshole who abused me. He already knew that I was gay, this just confirmed it. He’s always hated me.”

Alexander went silent. He didn’t know that and didn’t think that John would appreciate him asking him to elaborate on the topic, so he stayed silent.

“So… You know.. This is better than going home and getting drunk or high. I’m just having fun and being me, even if this is for kids.”

Alexander nodded. “You’re right. This is an improvement.”

John smiled. “Hey, I’ve got an idea. I’m tired of hiding from you guys. I want to see my friends again and just have fun like we’re supposed to. I’m sure Lafayette has been missing me.”

“Yeah. I mean, he hasn’t talked to me since you moved, not politely at least, but I just know he misses you a lot.”

John smiled. “Yeah.. So, I was thinking we should all have a sleepover. You, me, Laf, Herc.. Thomas..” His smile faded. What would Thomas think when he saw him?.. What would he say when he learned about what John had done?..

Alexander sensed his anxiety and put a calming hand on his shoulder. “Hey… if you’re worried about Thomas, he isn’t mad at you or anything..  He’s just worried about you and wants to talk to you or even just see you, like the rest of us..”

John nodded and relaxed a bit. “Okay.. I want to see you guys too..” He leaned over and kissed Alexander’s cheek. “I’ll ask Martha first, but I think she would be fine with me having the sleepover at my place.”

“Okay. I’ll see you then?”

John nodded. “Before you go, I need to ask a favor from you.”

“Yeah, of course.”

John smiled, then leaned forward and kissed Alexander, the other letting out a content sigh. After a few seconds, he pulled away and smiled at him. “Don’t cheat on me this time..”

“I wouldn’t dream of it. And I’ll happily date both you and Thomas.”

John smiled. “He told you?..”

Alexander nodded. “Yeah.. And I want to date him, too.”

“Of course! This is perfect!” John beamed and hugged Alexander tightly. “Thank you so much…”

Alexander hugged back and kissed his cheek. “Of course..”

John let go and got up. “We should both start heading home now.”


	21. Character You'd Have a Sleepover With

Later that night, Alexander, Lafayette, Hercules, and Thomas all appeared at John- er.. Martha’s house after he texted them [Sleepover at my place tonight, I promise to explain everything]. They didn’t care as much for an explanation as they did about just seeing him again, but, at the same time, they hoped that he had a damn good explanation for just disappearing like that. John welcomed them all inside and sat with them in a circle before sighing. Lafayette was the first to speak up.

“John.. What is going on?.. Please talk to us..”

John nodded. “I know.. I’m sorry. I never meant to scare you all like that. There’s just some things that I’ve been needing to work out on my own before I could even see any of you.. So much has been happening..”

Thomas turned to glare at Alexander.

“No, Thomas. Not just that… I mean, that was part of it, I guess, but not a significant part. It was a lot more.”

Everyone looked at him for an explanation. He took a deep breath before speaking.

“Okay… My dad has always been homophobic and I think he’s always known that I’m gay..This just confirmed it and gave him a reason to do all that to me. And I.. I just miss my mom.. I always think about her and it’s always in my mind that I want to see her again..” John frowned and looked down at his hands. Alexander was the only one who seemed confused and a bit worried.

“What happened to your mom?..”

Lafayette frowned. “He never told you?..”

John waved him off. “It’s okay, Laf.. Um.. When I was eight.. My mom had my siblings, the triplets. And, um… When she gave birth.. There were some complications.” He took a deep, shaky breath. “She was fine when I went in there to meet them, but, after maybe a minute.. Her blood pressure dropped.. The doctors went in and tried to help her, but they knew it was no use. She knew it was no use.. She told them to just leave me and her alone, so they did. I went over and she told me to be strong and watch over my siblings and, then.. She flatlined.. She had a hemorrhage and bled out..”

“Oh, John.. I’m so sorry..”

“Its fine.. I just miss her..” He sniffled and wiped his eyes, realizing that he’d been crying. “So.. I just wanted to be alone with her in my thoughts for a bit.. And then there was the whole thing with Alex..” That didn’t need any explaining. “And I’ve just become so awful and irresponsible… I hate what I’ve become and I have to change it. I mean… It’s about more than just me at this point.”

Hercules looked at him quizzically. “What do you mean by that?”

“Well.. I think I should just show you..” He got up and went upstairs.

As soon as he was gone, everyone looked at each other, trying to figure it out.

“Do you think he means his art?”

“No, he’s an amazing artist even when he’s drunk and he only does that stuff at night.”

“Maybe it’s a special piece.. Something to distract him from doing that kind of stuff.”

“Maybe it’s a new hobby he’s taken up.”

“Maybe it’s-”

Everyone went silent when they heard a baby cooing, John carrying, not one, but two down. They couldn’t have been more than three months old.

“Guys.. I have two kids.. Twins."


	22. Character You'd Have Babies With

John took a deep breath as he walked into the nursery, not knowing how his friends were going to react to the bomb he was about to drop on them. He didn’t even know about the babies until he moved in with Martha. They were both so tiny, just newborns then. It was absolutely terrifying. And when Martha told him he was the father.. He could hardly believe it.

* * *

 

“But it’s true!”

“How could it be true?! We never.. You know!”

She went silent for a minute before shaking her head. “That isn’t true.. You wouldn’t have remembered… It was Spring Break last year.. You and I got drunk talking about how awful our parents were and…” She sighed. “I never told you because I didn’t think you’d have to live with me or anything.. I wasn’t going to tell you they even existed…”

John looked at her, shocked, and ran his fingers through his hair. This was so much to take in.. Of course he believed her, too. After all, they both had the same light green eyes and freckles as him, even a patch of curly hair on their heads. Hell, they looked exactly like how John himself had at that age.

“I’m sorry… I get if you don’t want to take care of them, but I can’t do it myself..”

John shook his head. “No! I want to keep them. I really do..” He gently took the boy twin from his crib, his sister in her mother’s arms, and held him with a wide smile. Sure, this wasn’t something he’d ever expected. He was gay, for crying out loud. But, accident or not, this was his son and the other was his daughter. He helped create them and he wanted to take care of them. The small baby looked up at him and cooed, reaching up and grabbing his face.

“His name is Philip and hers is Frances..”

“Hi, Philip.. Hi, Francis.. I’m your father..”

* * *

And so, there they were. John picked up his twins, who had been playing in their playpen and who happily cooed when their dad picked him up, one in each arm, and kissed their cheeks. “Let’s hope they don’t freak out too badly..” He smiled and carried them both downstairs to his friends, already used to holding both of them like that. “Guys.. I have two kids.. Twins..”

They all stared at him, gaping at the two babies cooing in his arms.

Alexander broke the silence first. “When did.. Who.. How?..”

Hercules’ reaction was.. A bit more than Alexander’s. “Okay! First of all, what the fuck?! Second, how the fuck?! Third, how?!”

John sighed. “I get it.. You’re surprised. So was I when I first found out.” He sat with them, letting the babies sit in his lap, both of them resting their heads against his torso as they looked around at the new strangers.

Thomas shook his head. “Uh.. Surprised doesn’t even begin to cover it, sunshine.”

“I know..”

“Why are we just now finding out, John?” Lafayette asked.

“Because I’m an eighteen year old kid with two children! It isn’t exactly, you know, socially acceptable.. But I love them all the same..” He looked down at his twins and smiled softly. “They’re my kids.. They mean everything to me..”

Lafayette nodded and moved closer, reaching out. “May I?..”

“Yeah, of course. Here..” He picked up Frances and put her in Lafayette’s open arms, helping him hold her right.

Lafayette smiled down at her. She was absolutely precious.. “Hello there, Ms Frances. I am your Uncle Laf.”

John smiled and properly held Philip in his own arms, rocking him gently as he cooed. “So… I hope you guys aren’t mad or anything..”

Everyone shook their heads and assured him that they didn’t mind, John feeling relief flood through him. John explained everything to them and they all spent the night playing with the two babies, everyone falling in love just as John had.

John smiled as he watched them. Maybe things weren’t so bad…


	23. Character You'd Travel With

Ten years..

It had been ten years since John had been home, since he’d seen his mom..

That was all changing now. John and his boyfriends packed to take a drive down to South Carolina for a few days to celebrate graduation, taking John’s twins with him.

“I’m so glad you guys are coming with me.. I don’t think I could’ve done this myself, especially not with these two keeping me busy.” He smiled and booped Frances’ nose, making her burst into giggles.

“Of course, Sunshine. We wouldn’t miss this for the world.” Thomas smiled as he put everyone’s bags in the trunk of John’s car, Aleander trying to help John get the two kids strapped in and settled. Philip didn’t cooperate with Alexander nearly as well as Francis did with her father.

“John! This baby keeps fighting the carseat and pulling my hair!”

“Oh, yeah, he does that. Sorry. I’ll help you out in a minute. You can help Thomas pack.”

Alexander nodded and gave Philip to John, then helped Thomas. In a few more minutes, they were done and ready to go, poor Alexander stuck between the two twins as they played with his hair.

“Jooohhhn!”

“Sorry, Alex…” John had Thomas give the twins some toys to keep them busy for the next few hours. Alexander was more than relieved when it was his turn to drive, John taking his place in the backseat. He happily played with his twins and baby talked to them, getting coos and babbles in return. When it was Thomas’ turn to drive, he slept with them, Alexander and Thomas’ hearts melting at the sight. Eventually, they reached South Carolina and the hotel that they’d be staying in. They all shared one room, Thomas and Alexander taking one bed while John and the twins had the other.

“This place is nice..” Alexander sighed as he laid on the bed, sprawling out.

Thomas nodded and laid beside him. “Nothing but the best for my boys.” He kissed his cheek.

The two had been together since Spring Break, just like how John had gotten back together with both of them. The three had been happy besides a bit of bickering here and there and, now, they were on their first trip together, a family trip for John.

“I’m glad you guys like it here. We can go out to get some dinner in a bit, then tomorrow…” John sighed, closing his eyes as he laid down, the twins sleeping in their carriers. Thomas sat beside him and rubbed his shoulders.

“I know this is tough, sunshine.. But it’ll be alright. Your mom must be so excited to see you after all these tears, especially now that you’re bringing her grandchildren around.” He kissed his forehead.

John smiled. “Thanks, Tommy…” He sat up and shifted to sit on the floor, unbuckling their baby carriers and carefully laying them on the bed as they began to wake up. He took care of them and played with them for a bit before going with Alexander to get them something to eat, both he and Thomas insisting that John needed to get away from the twins for a bit.

“Are you going to be okay tomorrow?..”

John nodded. “Yeah.. I know I’m going to cry, but I’ll be just fine. I need to do this.. I’ve never had a chance to visit her grave. We left the state almost immediately after her funeral and I could never come back, thanks to my dad…”

“Okay.. Just know that Thomas and I are going to be right there for you.”

“I know.. Thank you. You guys are amazing.. I don’t say that enough.”

The two got dinner and went back to the hotel, John and Thomas feeding the twins their baby formula as they ate. After eating, they all watched movies, falling asleep one by one. In the morning, everyone got up and got ready, Alexander going out and getting them all breakfast as they did, and got dressed. All of the guys wore a button up shirt and black slacks and Frances had a black dress with white patterns and they left, the drive to the cemetery absolutely silent besides the two babies. What was there to say? Thomas parked and everyone got out, going and finding the grave marked with the name Eleanor Laurens. As soon as he spotted it, John burst into tears and kneeled down in front of it. Thomas sat down beside him, holding Philip in one arm as he wrapped the other around John.

“Hey.. We’re here for you.”

John nodded and did his best to calm himself down for a second. “Thanks, Thomas… Can you guys just leave us alone for a bit?.. I’ll call you when I’m ready.”

“Of course, sunshine.” He kissed John’s forehead and left with everyone else.

It was hours before they went to pick up John, only doing so out of worry because he hadn’t answered his phone o responded to any texts. When they got there, John was asleep at the grave, his face far less red and splotchy than when they’d left. Either he’d been sleeping for a while or he’d stopped crying a while before. He looked so peaceful.. Thomas picked him up and put him in the car, then drove him back to the hotel and let him sleep. When he woke up, it was the middle of the night and only Frances was awake, babbling and playing with her father’s hair. John smiled and sat up to hold her, rocking her gently.

“Hey, sweetheart..”

Frances cooed in response, grabbing a handful of John’s hair.

“I saw my mom today.. Your grandma.. I didn’t think I’d be able to do it, but I did. And I’m glad. I’ll always miss her, but.. Now I know she’s always right there with me. Just like how I’ll always be there for you.”

“Da… Dada..”

John smiled and felt himself tearing up. “Yep.. I’m your dada..”

Frances smiled, then yawned and went back to sleep. John laid back down to join her and looked out the window, smiling at the stars. They were so much like his mom.. Always bright and shining and always right there when he needed them.

“I’m going to make you proud, mom..”


	24. Character You'd Prank

Two crawling, seven month old babies did not mix well with two seventeen year olds trying to keep track of them. The house was baby proofed, yes, but it was still terrifying to lose track of either twin. Naturally, all of John’s friends thought this was hilarious.

The plan was for one of them to take one twin at a time while their parents were distracted.

That was the plan.. But things didn’t quite work out that way…

“What do you mean you lost Philip?!” Thomas whispered harshly to Alex, praying to god that Laf could keep John distracted enough for him to fix this disaster.

“I mean I put him down for a few seconds and, when I moved to pick him up again, he was gone!”

Thomas let out an exasperated sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. “Well… This has very badly backfired…”

“You think?!”

“Don’t snap at me! You lost him!”

Alexander groaned and grabbed Thomas’ hand. “Come on. Let’s find him before John has a chance to kill you.”

They searched everywhere. Nothing. No sign of the mini freckled boy. Eventually, they got Hercules and Lafayette to help them search.

“What do you mean you lost Philip?!” Lafayette whispered harshly to his brother.

“That’s what I said! But it isn’t the time to argue. This is the time to keep Alexander from getting killed.”

“And what exactly gave you the impression that John wouldn’t kill us too? After all, we were all a part of this plan,” Lafayette pointed out.

Thomas paused. He hadn’t thought of that.

Lafayette sighed and shook his head. “Nevermind. Come on. We have a baby to find and a kill spree to prevent.”

They looked behind the couches, under the beds, in the closets, and found nothing. By the time that they got back together, Lafayette was praying for his life.

“Don’t you think you’re being a little bit over dramatic?..” Alexander asked, clearly having never seen John when he was angry.

“He once sent someone twice his size to the hospital for hitting his friend. He used to be in boxing and the only times he lost was when he was disqualified for being too rough and violent. No, I am not being over dramatic.”

Alexander gulped. Speak of the devil himself, John walked in on their circle of prayer.

“Hey guys. What are you up to?”

They all pushed Alexander forward, giving John somewhere to direct his anger at first.

“Uh… Well…” He chuckled awkwardly. “It’s funny, really.. You see-”

Alexander was cut off by Martha coming in, giving one of the twins to John… While holding the other!

“Sorry, Philip has been asking you for hours.”

“No problem.” He took his son, then turned back to the guys.

“You were saying?” John asked with a cheeky grin, the kind that usually only spread across his face when he had something mischievous in mind.

Martha tapped his shoulder. “I think he was just going to tell you about the stupid prank they were planning where they take Philip and hide him.”

“Oh! The one that we’ve known about since they had the idea? Who was it that we heard it from?.. Frances, wasn’t it?”

“She is a talker, but I believe it was Eliza Schuyler.”

“Right! She heard it from Alex and told Maria to tell me.”

The boys all looked at each other before looking back at John.

“I think you’ve learned your lessons.” And with that, he and Martha left, a very important lesson engraved in everyone else’s head.

Never use a child to prank their parent.


	25. Character You'd Take A Selfie With

Lafayette had been in school plays, was a model in shop windows, and was all over Herc’s family’s business’s Facebook page, so it was hardly a surprise whenever anyone around town recognized him anymore. Most people were kind and praised Lafayette for his good looks or talents, though he’d always claim that they were exaggerating, that he was just a person with his own talents, just like anyone else.This girl was no different. Abigail, she later said her name was.

“Hey, don’t I know you from somewhere?..”

“It’s quite possible. I was in all of my school plays and I do some modelling here and there.”

Her eyes widened as she realized who he was and she smiled brightly. “Oh my god! Yeah! Wow.. I guess they didn’t need photoshop for you.”

Lafayette blushed at the comment, though it was more of a learned response than out of flattery. It may have seemed vain, but countless compliments and flattery had simply desensitized him to it all and he focused more on where he could improve, like academically, since he was going to college soon. “That’s so sweet of you to say.”

She nodded. “Yeah.. Hey, do you mind if I take a selfie with you? My friend thinks you’re really hot and she’ll freak if she knew I just saw you out on the streets.”

“Oh, of course.” He smiled and moved closer to her, letting her wrap her arm around him as she took a picture, then another with him kissing her cheek.

“Thank you! You are the best! She’s going to just die!”

“It was no problem. It was really nice to meet you, miss….”

“Oh! Abigail.” She held out her hand and Lafayette shook it, pressing a small kiss to her knuckles and making her blush.

“Lafayette, but I suppose you already knew that?”

“Yeah.. My friend’s always gushing about you.”

“That’s so sweet.” Lafayette smiled. “If you don’t mind, I must be going. I’m afraid that I’m running a bit late for something.”

“Oh! I’m so sorry. I didn’t even think about the possibility of you being busy.”

He waved her off. “Don’t worry about it. They’ll understand. I’ll see you around.” He smiled and walked off, going to Hercules’ family shop for a photoshoot. His boyfriend smiled as he welcomed him in.

“Hey. What took you so long?” Lafayette wasn’t usually late for anything.

“Sorry, I got caught up by this sweet girl who wanted a picture with me.”

Herc chuckled. “It must to be nice to be beautiful.”

Lafayette shrugged. “I guess.”


	26. Character You'd Play Video Games With

This was a matter of life or death. Friendships didn’t matter anymore, not here.

“Blue shell, three o’clock!”

“Who the hell just bulleted past me?!”

“I’m going to murder you!”

It was far more violent than even Monopoly, everyone fighting for first place.

“Yes! First!”

“Damn you!”

Friendships were frequently destroyed by this activity and the wounds were often too difficult to fix.

“Let’s play another round!”

“I can go all night!”

“I’m not sleeping until I destroy you all!”

Still… it was so addictive that many simply couldn’t stop.

What was this destructive, yet oh-so addictive game?

**Mario Kart**

John shoved Alexander as he tried to pass him up, making the other cry out.

“Hey! Don’t be mad because I’m better at this.”

Lafayette snickered as he passed them both up, but was quickly stopped as a blue shell blew him up, the culprit laughing as he passed him up.

“Damn you, Thomas!”

“Ha ha!” The virginian overtook the first place spot and kept it for the rest of the round… Until John came flying by. “Where the hell did he come from?!”

John stuck his tongue out. “Two words. Short cuts.”

“You guys all suck,” Hercules complained, upset because he hadn’t won any races all night.

“Aww, maybe we can play something else. How does that sound?”

Everyone agreed with Lafayette’s idea.

“Great! What should we play?”

Hercules smiled. “How about Super Smash?”

And so began another friendship destroying round of video games.


	27. Character You'd Sing With

~~~~Rumor had it that John loved singing to his babies when he was playing with them and nobody was around. After some stalking and sneaky documentation, this rumor was definitely confirmed by none other than Alexander Hamilton. He quietly opened the door and recorded as John sat with his two babies, beat-boxing a bit before rapping to them.

* * *

“Hey, baby, look

Your name is Frankie

That’s short for Francis

Make a rhyme for that? Your daddy’s got this

You’ve been alive for just under nine

Months, that is

Would I forget? You wish!

I practice French

At school, I take it with your mother!

You’re a big sister, Philip is your little brother!

Your daddy’s rhymes are something nothing outranks!

Un deux trois quatre cinq!”

 

Frances squealed with joy and applauded. John smiled and turned to Philip before continuing, both babies still staring at him in awe.

 

“Your turn, Pip!

Your name is Philip

For you, this poem

I’m proud of my son, yeah, this will show ‘em

And you are also mine

And you have been alive,

Again, how many months? Nine!

I’ll sing in French

And rhyme for you guys like no other

You have a sister, and you are a little brother

You guys, you are my pride and joy, point blank!

Un deux trois quatre cinq!”

 

Alexander smiled sweetly as he watched his boyfriend singing to his babies, both of them babbling in an attempt to sing back. Sure, he may have been shocked at first, but, helping John raise them, he almost felt like they were his own.


	28. Character You'd Go To War With

Thomas panted, out of breath as he finally dove into a safe, hidden area. He held his weapon close to his chest and wished he could’ve stayed at home with his boyfriends that day. He was completely alone, his friends nowhere to be seen… They could’ve been anywhere, lying in wait for their enemies to make a mistake and suddenly appear. The day was blistering hot, at least it was for a New York summer, and every second that ticked away felt like hours. But these things had to be done. Thomas’ head snapped to the side as he saw someone moving. It was Alexander. And he was in perfect view.

“Alex, no!” John tried to warn him, apparently the two had been hiding together, but it was too late. Alexander was hit in the stomach, resulting in an explosion of brilliant crimson.

“Shit…” Thomas told him never to just wander out in the open. He told him.

The Virginian took a deep breath and jumped to his feet, running across and shooting anyone and everyone that he could. Lord knows that this was not his scene, to say the least. He still had no idea what he was doing there, shooting with his friends at people he’d never see again. It was a mess to say the least. Splatters of deep crimson and other absolutely brilliant colors decorated the field. People appeared and disappeared in futile attempts to shoot without being shot. Thomas was probably one of few that hadn’t been hit, having spent the entire time hiding in a tiny corner that he could just barely fit in, too scared to move anywhere else. Before much longer, Lafayette crammed beside him, splatters of color all on his arm.

“Are you alright?!”

“Yes, I’m fine.”

“But… Your arm…”

Lafayette looked down at it and shrugged. “I suppose it’ll leave a mark. That’s why I’m here. It hurts a bit too much right now.”

Thomas looked at him dumbfounded. Lafayette may have had a fairly high pain tolerance, but this? This was too much to be human!

“Don’t worry. We’re going to get out of this soon, anyways.”

“Not soon enough…”

Lafayette sighed. “You know, you always were a real drama queen.” He got up and went back into the battlefield.

What was actually minutes felt like hours as Thomas waited out the turmoil going on only a few feet away. Once it was over, John was the first to find him.

“Thomas, it’s over. We can go now.”

Thomas noticed that John was walking with a slight, but noticeable limp. “Your leg..”

John looked down and shrugged. “I’ll be alright. It hurts like a bitch, though.”

“I can’t believe you were actually out there like that… You were all shot at! You guys are so brave…”

“Thomas, you’re exaggerating.”  

“No! Seriously. I couldn’t even get out of this spot. And you got shot in the leg and you’re still going!”

“Thomas, it’s just paintball.”


	29. Character You'd Have As A Roommate

“Are you sure about this, Martha?..”

She nodded. “I love them so much, but… This is not for me… I’m too young, but you are such a great father. Are you going to be okay?..”

He smiled. “We’re going to be perfectly fine. Besides, it’s not everyday that you get a full ride to Oxford. You should go.”

She hugged him tightly. “I’m going to miss all of you so much… Take good care of my kids, alright?”

John returned the hug and nodded. “Of course.” He pulled away and wiped her tears. "Now, I want you to stop that crying and go live your life."

"Okay.. Can I ask you something?.."

"Yeah, of course." He smiled at her.

"Am I a bad mom for this?.."

He shook his head. "No, Martha. You’re leaving them with three perfectly capable guys, one of which is their father. This just isn’t for you and that’s okay."

She nodded and smiled. "Thanks, Jack." She kissed his cheek, then got in her car and, like that, she was gone.

John sighed as she drove off, then went inside to his kids. It had been Martha’s plan to leave since almost immediately after she had them and, once John and everyone else came into the picture, they allowed her to do so guilt-free. As big as the kids had grown, they’d most likely forget that she was their mother soon and it would just be them and John.

"Johnny! I hope we aren’t too late for the party."

A wide smile spread over John’s face. Well, it would be just them, John, and his two perfect boyfriends.

He ran over to Thomas' car, where he and Alexander were, Lafayette and Hercules driving the moving van with most of their stuff. "No, you guys are right on time. Come on!"

He lead them inside and showed them where their rooms were. They may have been dating, but they all agreed that they would prefer sleeping separately most nights. Then, they all took shifts between watching the two ten month old kids and helping the two seventeen year olds unpack their things. By the end of the day, everyone was exhausted and collapsed in the living room with a ton of snacks for everyone and a Disney movie playing on TV, Specifically, they were, of course, watching Princess and the Frog, Frances and John's favorite.

John smiled brightly as he watched the movie, enjoying every second. Tiana reminded him so much of life, of how most people didn’t appreciate life enough or of how some appreciated it too much for their own good. Too many people forgot what was the most important thing in life, love and family. And that was exactly what he had. And that was all he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.


End file.
